


Plot Twist

by adabbadon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Humor, I was drunk, M/M, polka dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabbadon/pseuds/adabbadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to lick me. In the penis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackduckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackduckling/gifts).



For came time  
Shit that was supposed to be Catherine  
Whatevs  
One day Dean and Cas were cuddling on the bunker couch. In a totally manly way. They were super manly cuddling with an extra side of testosterone. And then Dean said to Cas, "I want you to lick me. In the penis."  
"Okay Dean," said Cas, "but only if I can lick you in the mouth as well." Deans Shortedia flew off and landed in the far vicinity. (What the fuck am I doing). Cas quickly unbuckled Deans waist holder upper thing. His belt. Whatever. Dean leaned very very close to Cas's tounge and said "you can lick me in the mouth now."  
"I would ever much like to luck you in the moth now," replied Cas. And so their youngest fuck no tongues did a polka dance on each other's mouths. (I'm a fucking kissing virgin what am I even supposed to be writing).  
"I'm gonna do a polka dance on your penis now" growled Cas.  
"Unghahakansjododnfgffhahah" said Dean.  
Cas slowly lowered deans pants and then graced them away with the power of his grace. Somewhere in the other worlds the feathers on his wings pricked with antici...........Pation.  
"IM JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE!" Cas suddenly screamed, tearing off his holy tax accountant get up. "FROM TRANSSSSSSSSEXUAL TRANSYLVANIAAAAAAA."  
Dean stared in lusty shock at Cas's very not manly lingere. "Stahp you're making my hornier than a corndog!!!!!!"  
Cas tossed his mane of curly brown hair that suddenly appeared over his shoulder. "That's the point assbutt. Corndog a make me so horny and I just want your to know what it's like".  
"Just lick me already you Angely idjit. No not idjit. That makes me thing of bobby and bobby is not sexy. You sexy corndog angel person!"  
Cas bent down from his standing position over Dean alowly slowly until the tip of his tongue was just barely over deans cock that was glistening slightly in the bunker lights. By this time Sam had accidentally walked in on them twice, as had Kevin, and the both of them had quickly fled in horror and were trying to bleach their braids. Brains. Fuck. And their braids because braid a are sexy. Like Dorothy braids. All that wonderland shit. No wrong story. Wizard of Oz shit. Right. Sexy assasssss fuckkkkkl. Just kidding braids freak me out.  
Cas just barely rested the tip of his tongue on the head of Dean's penis. Dean moaned and bucked.  
"Ahhhh ahhh ahhh! I'm the the transvestite from Transylvania so I make the rules!" And suddenly Dean was held down buy the invisible powers of Cas's grace. Cas wiggled his tongue on deans penis.  
"It doesn't feel much like a polka." Dean griped.  
"Shhhhhh I'm getting there!" Cas snapped his fingers and suddenly a polka band appeared on top of the TV set. How they fit there is one of the biggest mysteries ever. As their jig music stuff started up, Cas began writhing his tongue in time with the music. Which was impressive since he was still standing yet sill licking deans penia. That sound like the plural for penis. Deans many penises.  
Suddenly Dean sprouted four more penises. They all swayed in time with the music as Cas's tongue performed a complicated aerobatic polka dance over all of them. During the final notes of the song, each penis came, with jizz squirting in a way that would rival that big fountain thing in Las Vegas.  
Cas wiggled his tongue a few more times then all the sudden his tongue started to jizz!  
"Plot twist," murmured Cas, "my tongue is actually my penis."  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This trainwreck is the product of me drunk texting my best friend at 1 am. I'm slightly apologetic that it exists.


End file.
